donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Cactus King
The Cactus King is a giant Kong and the same character as Ghastly King main antagonist and fake final boss of the game, Donkey Kong Jungle Beat. Appearance Cactus King is a monsters gorilla-like beast with dark purple fur mix in with light purple on his arms, a silver belt around his waist (which bears a resembles to a Crest), he has bronze-like colored skin, he has five fingers with black finger nails on each one, five toes, and a Mohawk around his neck that look like feathers, he has yellow eyes with no eyelids, pointy ears and a massive gaping jaw that resembles a jack-o-lantern's mouth (with pink energy in his mouth), he has white spike-y hair on his head that looks like thrones, in terms of size, he is ten times larger than Donkey Kong, the four Kong Bosses and the four Hog bosses (he is about the same size as a tie between the Rocs and Tusks bosses). History It is unknown which land he rules. He is a boss in Donkey Kong Jungle Beat that is fought after fighting Ninja Kong. Donkey Kong fought him, much differently than the previous battles, as Cactus King was roughly ten times his size. After collecting enough Crests, Donkey Kong traveled through what appeared to be the same level Cactus King lived in. However, it is more harder, and when Donkey Kong reached the end of the level, instead of the Cactus King, he found Ghastly King. Ghastly, though, he's the exact same character as Cactus King, having no differences except for a few new moves. Boss Battle The battle takes place in a cave-like underground area, at the start of the battle, Cactus King will be on top of a large Final Butapoppo, when the fight begins, Final Butapoppo will launch a continuous stream of red flames from its snout, Donkey Kong must use the Sound Wave Attack to deflect the flames and eventually stun it by doing so. He can then attack the stunned Hawg by punching it; it takes fifteen punches to defeat it. After doing so, Cactus King will destroy his mount by landing on it and will fight Donkey Kong head on, much like the other bosses before hand, Cactus King has 500 HP, he will attack Donkey Kong by ether doing a low kick, a high kick, or swipe at Donkey Kong with his claws when Donkey Kong fights the monstrous Kong boss head on (all three of these attacks are powerful enough to send Donkey Kong head first into a wall if hit), to defeat Cactus King, Donkey must use the walls to side jump high and get close enough to Cactus King's head, the Player then must clap in order for Donkey Kong to do a fist smash at point-blank range at Cactus King's face, he will then fall over and then Donkey Kong can do a beat down on Cactus King, Donkey Kong can also swing Cactus King into a wall for damage, or do a Punch Out!-esk style like the other four Kong battles, were Donkey Kong must avoid Cactus King's claw swips to do a counterattack and do major damage to Cactus King. Trivia * If the Final Butapoppo is considered as part of the boss fight, then Cactus King has the most health out of any boss in Donkey Kong: Jungle Beat, with a total of 515 HP. * Cactus King is the first Kong boss fight in the game were the game-play is not a Punch-Out!-esk fight. * Part of his theme music references the Donkey Kong arcade theme. Category:Royalty Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Donkey Kong Jungle Beat Category:Kongs Category:Final Bosses Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Jungle Beat Bosses Category:Monsters Category:Big Time Bad Guys Category:Land Enemies